Our Love is Better Than Anything
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: chap 2: Kai dan Dio koma karena kecelakaan itu. bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya? *ini dipost ulang karena kehapus dari ffnnya* RnR please :D
1. Chapter 1: Our Love

Our Love is Better Than Anything

Cast: Do Kyungsoo a.k.a. Dio, Kim Jongin a.k.a. Kai, Jung Haera(OC), Other.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Rated: T

Pair: Kaido or Kaira?

Disclaimer: All cast belong to themselves, God and EXOTICS except Jung Haera because her is OC, this fic is mine.

Thanks To: C94_KrystalFX yang udah dukung author buat nyari inspirasi.

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Slash, Slight Straight, OOC.

Annyeong! saya bawa fic Kaido lagi :) akhirnya setelah beberapa minggu fic ini berjamur di laptop, bisa dishare juga. yang disini Haeranya belom ada yah :) oke, langsung cekidot aja deh :D

.

.

.

The Fanfic is Started! Happy Read!^^

.

.

.

Di senja yang sangat indah ini, angin sepoi menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut milik seorang namja berwajah cantik yang sedang berdiri dan menaruh kedua tangannya di kayu yang menyanggah agar ia tidak jatuh. Ia tersenyum senang seraya matanya memandang langit sore yang terlihat sangat cerah itu. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan dua tangan melingkar dipinggang rampingnya itu membuatnya sedikit berjengit. Namun senyum manis kembali terukir di wajah cantiknya disaat ia mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya.

"Chagiyaa… Sedang apa disini?" ucap namja yang memeluk namja cantik itu yang biasa dipanggil Kai dengan manjanya. Sedangkan namja yang dipeluk Kai itu bernama Dio.

"Yah, hanya melihat-lihat pemandangan. Lihatlah Kkamjong-ah, langitnya sangat indah kan?" ucap Dio seraya menunjuk langit yang berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ne, Hyung. Langitnya memang indah, tapi namja yang berada didalam pelukanku ini lebih indah." Goda Kai membuat wajah Dio memerah.

"Gombal~" ucap Dio seraya mencibir kearah Kai yang sekarang berada disebelahnya.

"Tapi kau suka kan Hyung?" goda Kai lagi.

"Anniyo." Jawab Dio dengan wajah yang dibuat serius.

"Jinjja? Ah bagaimana yah reaksimu jika aku menggoda yeoja atau mungkin namja lain diluar sana?" sindir Kai membuat Dio menatapnya dengan mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Terserah kau lah." Ucap Dio seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Yah, ngambek deh." Gumam Kai seraya berjalan mengikuti Dio yang ternyata berjalan ke arah kamar mereka.

Kamar mereka? Ya, karena mereka adalah sepasang roommate yang tinggal di sebuah dorm milik boyband yang baru saja debut ini, EXO atau yang lebih jelasnya mereka adalah member EXO K, subgroup dari EXO.

Dio duduk di sofa kamar mereka dengan wajah murung. Entah kenapa perasaanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tidak enak disaat Kai mengatakan hal itu, walaupun Kai memang sering menyindirnya dengan kata-kata itu.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" ucap Kai seraya duduk disamping Dio dan mengelus surai hitam milik Dio lembut.

"Ne." ucap Dio seraya menepis tangan Kai yang sedang mengelus rambutnya dan bergeser menjauh dari Kai.

"Kau marah denganku Hyung? Mianhae Hyung, aku kan hanya bercanda." Ucap Kai seraya menatap Dio sendu.

"Gwaenchanayo, Jongie." Ucap Dio seraya bergeser mendekati Kai dan merangkul pundak namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kai dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ne, Jonginnie." Ucap Dio seraya mengecup pipi Kai membuat wajah Kai memerah.

"Aigoo… Cutenya…" ucap Dio seraya mengelus wajah tampan Kai.

"Hyung…" ucap Kai seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Dio membuat Dio refleks menutup matanya. Disaat wajah mereka tinggal 1 cm lagi, tiba-tiba Suho membuka pintu kamar mereka membuat Kai refleks menjauhkan wajahnya dan berkata,

"Kai, Dio cepat bersiap. Sebentar lagi kalian berdua kan ada siaran. Oops, mian menganggu." Lalu Suho pun langsung menutup pintu kamar Kaido dan berjalan menuju ruang TV.

Muka mereka berdua terlihat memerah karena ketahuan melakukan skinship oleh Suho. Sebenarnya, semua member memang tahu mereka pacaran, namun para member jarang sekali melihat Kaido melakukan skinship didepan mereka, sepertinya Kaido malu jika harus melakukan skinship yang berlebihan didepan para member seperti Baekyeol.

"Dio Hyung, kau mandi duluan yah." Suruh Kai seraya mendorong-dorong pelan pundak Dio.

"Gak mau Jonginnie. Kau duluan ah." Ucap Dio seraya berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk disitu.

"Kau duluan Hyung." Ucap Kai seraya mempoutkan bibir sexynya.

"Gak mau." Ucap Dio seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah Hyung. Jebal." Ucap Kai seraya berjalan kearah Dio, berjongkok didepannya dan memasang puppy eyes yang membuat siapapun meleleh.

"Terserah lah." Ucap Dio seraya berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya, mengambil pakaian yang akan ia pakai dan berjalan kekamar mandi dengan malas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Dio pun keluar menggunakkan kaus bertulisan We Are One berwarna hitam, jaket bertudung berwarna putih dan celana jeans. Kai pun melakukkan hal yang sama dengan Dio sebelumnya dan masuk kamar mandi setelah mengecup kening Dio yang sedikit minggir disaat Kai ingin masuk kamar mandi. Dio lebih memilih untuk keluar dan memasak Jjangmyeon untuk makan malam member EXO K. Disaat Dio sedang asyik memasak, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Wangi mint menguar dari tubuh yang memeluk Dio membuat Dio menyadari kalo yang memeluknya adalah Kai.

"Hyungg~" panggil Kai manja.

"Waeyo?" tanya Dio datar.

"Kau marah ya?" ucap Kai seraya mencolek-colek pipi chubby milik Dio.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Dio santai.

"Entahlah. Namun kau pasti tidak akan marah lagi kepadaku jika kau mengetahui bahwa aku kecelakaan." Goda Kai membuat Dio langsung menggetok kepala Kai dengan sodet kayu yang ada disebelahnya.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan." Ucap Dio dengan nada bergetar.

"E-eeh Hyung, jangan nangis Hyung. Aku cuma bercanda." Ucap Kai seraya mengelus wajah cantik milik Dio.

"Kai-ie, bisakah kau minggir?" tanya Dio membuat Kai menatapnya bingung. Namun sebelum Kai menjawab, Dio sudah melanjutkan,

"Bagaimana caranya aku menaruh makanan ini jika kau masih memelukku,eoh?" ucap Dio dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Oh iya. Aww… Wajahmu cute sekali kalau memerah Hyung." Ucap Kai seraya mengikuti Dio yang sedang menaruh Jjangmyeon di meja makan. Setelah menata meja makan, mereka pun pergi menuju tempat siaran dengan van khusus EXO. Sesampainya disana, mereka buru-buru masuk karena mereka hampir telat.

Saat siaran…

"Ya, sekarang kita akan mendengar telefon dari salah satu pendengar." Ucap Kai dengan riang.

"Yeobseyo?" ucap Kai.

"Yeobseyo." Jawab suara dari seberang sana.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Dio seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Shin Hyunshik imnida. Eum, bolehkah aku bicara dengan Kai Oppa?" tanya suara dari seberang sana yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Shin Hyunshik.

"Ne, ini Kai. Apa yang mau kau sampaikan kepadaku?" tanya Kai ramah.

"Kai Oppa, aku adalah fans beratmu. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya Hyunshik dengan suara gembira.

Kai melirik Dio sebentar yang memasang wajah datar saat mendengar ucapan dari salah satu Exotics dan menjawab, "Jika Dio Hyung mengizinkan." Membuat Dio langsung menatap Kai dengan tatapan bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Dio Oppa?" tanya Hyunshik dan terdengar bahwa suara Hyunshik menyatakan kalau ia bingung.

"Karena ia adalah roomateku dan Hyung yang paling kusayangi, makanya aku harus minta izin padanya." Ucap Kai membuat wajah Dio memerah. Dio pun langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aigoo Dio Hyung, kenapa ditutupi? Wajahmu sangat imut jika memerah seperti itu." Goda Kai membuat Dio langsung mendeath-glare Kai namun itu malah terlihat lucu.

"Jinjja? Muka Dio Oppa memerah? Aigoo, kau kenapa Dio Oppa?" goda Hyunshik membuat Dio langsung mempoutkan bibir cherrynya karena mendapatkan dua godaan sekaligus.

"Berhenti menggodaku Jonginnie, Hyunshik-ssi." Kata Dio kesal dan secara tidak sengaja memanggil Kai dengan nickname khusus buat Kai.

"Ehmm… Dio Oppa, sepertinya panggilan 'Jonginnie' untuk Kai Oppa hanya kau yang menggunakannya. Ada apa ini?" tanya Hyunshik penuh selidik.

"Anniyo. Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Dio seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang terlihat imut dimata Kai.

"Hahaha.. Sudah ya Hyunshik-ssi. Kasihan Dio Hyung kau goda terus, baiklah Pay Pay Hyunshik-ssi." Ucap Kai ramah.

"Ne, Pay Pay Kai Oppa, Dio Oppa." Ucap Hyunshik sebelum menutup telefonnya. Dio langsung menghela nafas lega disaat Hyunshik sudah memutuskan telefonnya. Kai tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Kim Jongin?" ucap Dio dengan kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo Hyung." Ucap Kai berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita dengar lagi telefon dari salah satu pendengar." Ucap Dio tanpa menghiraukan Kai yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Yeobseyo?" ucap Dio ramah.

"Yeobseyo." Ucap suara dari seberang sana.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Kai setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Eumm… Cho Kyumin imnida. Bisa bicara dengan Kyungsoo Oppa?" ucap suara dari seberang sana yang mengaku bernama Cho Kyumin.

"Ne, ini aku sendiri. Ada apa Kyumin-ssi?" tanya Dio seraya tersenyum.

"Eumm, Oppa, apa pendapatmu tentang Kai Oppa?" ucap Kyumin membuat Dio lagi-lagi memblushing ria.

"Engg… Kai itu awalnya dingin dan pendiam, tapi semakin lama kami saling mengenal, dia adalah sosok namja yang baik, ceria, dan sederhana. Ia tidak terlalu suka yang sesuatu yang berlebihan, maka dari itu banyak yeoja yang ia tolak dengan alasan yeoja itu terlalu berlebihan mendandani dirinya." Ucap Dio panjang lebar.

"Eumm… ini untuk Kai Oppa, seandainya Dio Oppa adalah yeoja, apakah oppa mau menjadikannya yeojachingumu?" tanya Kyumin membuat Dio yang lagi minum langsung tersedak.

"Uhukk Uhukk." Batuk Dio seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" ucap Kai dengan nada khawatir seraya mengelus punggung Dio.

"G-gwaenchanayo." Ucap Dio seraya tersenyum manis untuk menenangkan Kai.

"Kai Oppa, ada apa dengan Dio Oppa?" ucap Kyumin dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya tersedak." Ucap Kai berusaha meyakinkan Kyumin.

"Oke, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Eumm.. Bagaimana yah? Kalau untuk kriteria seperti Dio Hyung sih, siapapun tidak ada yang mau menolak. Dio Hyung cocok sekali kalau menjadi yeoja. Tinggi rata-rata, cantik dan imut jika diperhatikan dan jago memasak. Siapa yang tidak mau dengan orang seperti itu?" ucap Kai membuat Dio langsung menoyol kepala Kai.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Jongiinn.." ucap Dio santai walaupun dirinya masih berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Tidak Hyung. Itukan kenyataan." Ucap Kai tak kalah santainya.

"Sesuju sama Kai Oppa. Dio Oppa memang cute kok." Jawab Kyumin jujur.

"Jinjja? Ah, sepertinya aku harus mengganti imageku." Ucap Dio sambil mendeath-glare Kai yang tertawa tertahan karena perkataan Kyumin.

"Jangan, Oppa. Imagemu yang seperti itu sudah cocok dengan image Kai Oppa yang cool." Ucap Kyumin membuat Kai maupun Dio memblushing ria.

"Oh ya? Oke kalau begitu aku gak usah ganti image, makasih atas pesannya, Pay Pay." Ucap Dio sambil berdadah-dadah.

"Cheon Oppa. Pay Pay." Ucap Kyumin sebelum menutup telefonnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita jawab pesan yang masuk dulu yah. Baik, aku saja yang bacakan." Ucap Dio dengan tenang walaupun jantungnya masih dag dig dug.

"Emm… Dari Park Sora di Daegu." Lanjut Dio.

"Untuk Kai Oppa dan Dio Oppa, Oppa, aku dan teman-temanku adalah Kaido Shipper. Kami sangat senang sekali jika kalian melakukan skinship didepan umum. Jadi sebaiknya, skinship kalian diperbanyak yah. Oppa, maaf kalau kami menjadikan kalian couple dengan seenaknya, tapi para Exotics juga mendukung kalian untuk menjadi sepasang couple. Kami tahu keinginan kami salah, tapi menjadi couple hanya didepan umum tidak salahkan? Hanya untuk sekedar menyenangkan para Kaido Shipper. Mian Oppa kalau kata-kataku ada yang salah, Annyeong." Ucap Dio membuat Kai maupun Dio terdiam.

"O-Oke, aku saja yang menjawab, Hyung." Ucap Kai kemudian.

"Begini Sora-ssi, kalian tidak salah kok menjadikan kami couple, kami akan terima dengan senang hati. Kami sangat senang karena banyak Exotics yang menjadikan kami sepasang couple, untuk melakukan skinship yang lebih banyak, itu akan kami bicarakan dulu dengan manager. Terimakasih atas dukungannya, Annyeong." Ucap Kai dengan lancar.

"Baiklah sampai sini dulu yah, kami pamit undur diri, Annyeong." Ucap mereka berdua sebelum menutup siaran.

Saat pulang, terjadi keheningan di van yang dihuni ketiga orang itu. Supir, Kai dan Dio. Kai dan Dio terlihat hanyut dalam fikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Dio memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Kai-ie." Lirihnya.

"Waeyo, Hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Apakah kita harus melakukan yang diminta Exotics?" tanya Dio tanpa menatap Kai.

"Entahlah Hyung. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kai seraya menarik wajah Dio dengan kedua tangannya untuk menatap wajah Kai.

"A-a- Aku… aku malu." Ucap Dio dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Hahaha… Aku kira kenapa Hyung. Tenang sajalah, itukan belum tentu disetujui manager." Ucap Kai seraya mengacak-acak rambut Dio.

"Ahh.. kenapa kau rusak tataan rambutku?" ucap Dio kesal seraya mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Emang kenapa Hyung? Kan bentar lagi juga pulang." Ucap Kai seraya tersenyum senang.

"Tetap saja." Protes Dio.

"Tetap saja apa?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Tetap saja—" kata-kata Dio terputus disaat sesuatu menabrak van mereka dengan kencang. Kai yang sedang duduk menghadap Dio langsung terjungkal kebelakang sehingga kepalanya terbentur kaca mobil. Dio juga sama seperti Kai, sedangkan supir van mereka keningnya berdarah karena terbentur kemudi mobil. Orang-orang langsung pada berdatangan dan salah satunya ada yang menelfon ambulans. Mereka menatap miris kepada dua orang yang berada dibelakang itu, walaupun wajah bercucuran darah merah, tapi tangan mereka terlihat bertautan dengan kuat seakan tidak mau melepaskan barang sedetik pun. Akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian ambulans pun datang. Ambulans segera melarikan ketiganya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

EXO K's Dorm…

Suho terlihat gelisah sekali. Ia terus saja mondar mandir dan sesekali melirik telfon di dorm. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan kedua dongsaengnya itu. Tiba-tiba, telfon dorm pun berdering, Suho pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseyo"

"Yeobseyo"

"Apakah benar ini dorm EXO K?"

"Ne benar."

"Kami dari pihak rumah sakit ingin memberitahukan bahwa supir van, dan 2 anggota EXO K mengalami kecelakaan."

PRAKK

Telfon yang sedaritadi Suho genggam pun terjatuh seiring Suho yang jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" teriak ketiga member EXO K.

"K-kai….. D-dio…" ucap Suho terbata-bata seiring jatuhnya butiran bening dari kedua sudut matanya.

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2: Accident

Our Love is Better Than Anything Chapter 2

Sub-Title: Accident

Cast: Do Kyungsoo a.k.a. Dio, Kim Jongin a.k.a. Kai, Jung Haera(OC), Other.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Rated: T

Pair: Kaido or Kaira?

Disclaimer: All cast belong to themselves, God and EXOTICS except Jung Haera because her is OC, this fic is mine.

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Slash, Slight Straight, OOC, No Plagiator, No Bash Character, No Siders.

A/N: uwaa mianhae! *nunduk bareng member EXO* author lagi ngadet-ngadetnya nih idenya jadi gak sempet terus mau bikin.. dan jadinya begini deh u,u yaudah, author minta reviewnya aja yah :D

.

.

.

The Fanfic is Started! Happy Read!^^

.

.

.

_Chap 1:_

"_Kami dari pihak rumah sakit ingin memberitahukan bahwa supir van, dan 2 anggota EXO K mengalami kecelakaan."_

_PRAKK_

_Telfon yang sedaritadi Suho genggam pun terjatuh seiring Suho yang jatuh terduduk dilantai._

"_Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" teriak ketiga member EXO K._

"_K-kai….. D-dio…" ucap Suho terbata-bata seiring jatuhnya butiran bening dari kedua sudut matanya._

Chap 2 Started!

Suho dan ketiga member EXO K terlihat berlari-lari dilorong rumah sakit. Satu tempat yang mereka cari, ICU. Sesampainya disana, mereka melihat Sooman Sajangnim sedang duduk disalah satu kursi. Ia terlihat sedang menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya dan sesekali melirik pintu ICU. Suho pun segera menghampirinya.

"Sooman Sajangnim, bagaimana keadaan Kai dan Dio?" tanya Suho dengan nada sedih. Bercak air mata masih terlihat dikedua pipinya.

"Aku juga belum tahu Suho-ah. Kita tunggu uisanim keluar saja." Ucap Sooman Sajangnum membuat keempat member EXO semakin tegang. Mereka pun akhirnya duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Baekhyun terlihat menangis di pelukan Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Sehun terlihat menangis dalam diam, air mata mereka menetes namun tak terdengar isakan sama sekali dari mulut mereka, sedangkan Suho yang menjabat sebagai leader terlihat berusaha tegar didepan para member, karena jika ia juga menangis, ia seperti tidak berguna sebagai leader.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Jung uisanim pun keluar dengan wajah lesu. Kelima orang itupun segera bangkit dan menghampiri Jung uisanim.

"Uisanim, bagaimana keadaan mereka?" ucap Sooman Ahjussi mewakili keempat member EXO.

"Supir mereka sudah sadar, sedangkan Kai dan Dio belum sadar. Jika mereka tidak sadar dalam waktu 3 hari, mereka akan koma." Ucap Jung uisanim membuat semua yang disitu semakin tegang.

"Mereka akan dipindahkan keruang perawatan sebentar lagi, jadi kalian boleh menjenguk mereka." Ucap Jung uisanim sebelum meninggalkan mereka semua.

Keempat member EXO dan Sooman Sajangnim pun kembali duduk dikursi. Ketegangan kembali tercipta di tempat itu. Sampai akhirnya datanglah Jung Uisanim yang mengabarkan bahwa Kai dan Dio sudah dipindahkan ke keruang perawatan. Keempat member EXO pun berlarian di lorong rumah sakit. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan, Sehun dan Chanyeol menjenguk Kai sedangkan Suho dan Baekhyun menjenguk Dio. Nanti mereka akan bergantian kembali. Sedangkan Sooman Sajangnim sedang mengurus biaya adminstrasi.

Kai's Room

Sehun dan Chanyeol masuk keruangan Kai dan melihat Kai terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat menempel ditubuhnya dan kepalanya yang diperban. Mukanya yang biasanya bersinar kini pucat, bibirnya yang merah juga kini pucat, mata hitamnya yang biasa bersinar kini tertutup. Sehun hampir saja terjatuh melihat keadaan Kai kalau tidak ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan mendekati Kai dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap miris saudara mereka itu. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak kearah kepala Kai dan mengelus surai hitam miliknya.

"Kai babo! Cepat sadar, kau jangan koma! Arraseo?" ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Hyung, cepatlah sadar, jangan buat para member khawatir seperti ini." tutur Sehun walaupun tidak dijawab sama sekali oleh Kai.

Dio's Room

Disaat Suho dan Baekhyun masuk keruangan Dio, keadaan Dio persis seperti keadaan Kai. Suho dan Baekhyun hanya menatap Dio dengan miris. Mereka menghampirinya dan duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Umma, umma cepat bangun. Jangan sampai koma yah. Jangan buat Kai dan kami khawatir." Ucap Baekhyun layaknya seorang anak kecil yang menunggui ibunya sadar.

"Dio, kami tahu kamu pasti kuat. Berjuang yah." Ucap Suho seiring jatuhnya bulir-bulir air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

2 minggu kemudian…

Kai dan Dio sama sekali belum sadar sehingga sekarang mereka dalam keadaan koma. Sama sekali belum ada perkembangan dari diri mereka berdua. Sooman Sajangnim akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghiatuskan EXO K dari dunia musik sampai Kai dan Dio sudah sehat kembali seperti sedia kala.

Hari ini seperti biasa, Suho dan Baekhyun berjaga dikamar Dio, sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol berjaga dikamar Kai. Sebenarnya, mereka belum member tahu masalah ini kepada member EXO M karena takut mengganggu schedule mereka yang juga sama banyaknya dengan EXO K.

Dio's Room

Suho dan Baekhyun masuk kekamar Dio dengan membawa sebuket bunga untuk diletakkan dimeja kecil yang ada disamping tempat tidur Dio. Suho memilih duduk disofa sedangkan Baekhyun duduk dikursi yang berada disamping tempat tidur Dio. Tiba-tiba, suara serak Dio memecah keheningan.

"Kai.. Kai mau kemana? Kai jangan tinggalin aku. Kai!" igau Dio membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan segera mengelus surai hitam dongsaengnya itu dengan penuh sayang berusaha menenangkan Dio. Akhirnya Dio pun kembali tenang. Setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin tidak tega melihat keadaan dongsaengnya seperti ini. Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

1 Bulan kemudian…

Setelah 1 bulan berlalu, akhirnya Dio tersadar dari komanya membuat keempat member EXO K sedikit lega. Sekarang, member EXO M juga sesekali menjenguk Kai ataupun Dio jika jadwal mereka sedang kosong dalam waktu lama. Perlahan-lahan, kesehatan Dio pun mulai membaik membuatnya diperbolehkan untuk menjenguk kekasihnya, Kai.

Dio menggerakkan kursi rodanya secara perlahan kesamping tempat tidur Kai. Dio tersenyum miris melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu. Walaupun alat-alat yang menempel ditubuh kekasihnya sudah dilepas, tetapi kepala Kai masih diperban. Tangan Dio bergerak menyusuri lekuk wajah Kai dan tersenyum manis. Saking rindunya dengan wajah tersebut, Dio pun mencium pipi Kai sekilas.

"Annyeong, chagi. Kapan kau mau bangun? Para EXOTICS sudah menunggu kita diluar sana. Cepatlah sadar." Ucap Dio seraya mengelus surai hitam milik Kai. Setelah itu, kedua tangannya bergerak menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Kai seakan memberi kekuatan agar Kai bisa cepat sadar.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan Kai belum sadar juga. Namun Dio tetap sabar menjaga kekasihnya itu. Menunggunya sampai ia sadar bahkan terkadang ia suka melupakkan kesehatannya sendiri. Biasanya, Dio suka menyanyikan beberapa lagu untuk Kai walaupun Dio tidak tahu itu akan membantu menyadarkan Kai atau tidak. Ia juga sesekali mengajak ngobrol Kai walaupun Kai tidak menjawabnya. Dan sekarang, Dio sedang menyanyikan lagu Angel untuk Kai.

"dan hanbeonman ni yeopeseo bareul majchwo georeo bogo pa hanbeon, ttak hanbeon man yo~" nyanyi Dio dengan suara merdunya.

"neoye sesangeuro, (Yeah) yeorin barameul tago, (Yeah) ni gyeoteuro, eodi eseo wat nyago hae malkge mudneun nege, bimi rira malhaesseo manyang idaero, hamkke georeu myeon eodideun cheonguk il teni~" lanjut Dio seraya tersenyum manis.

"neol sarang hage, dwae beorin nan, ije deo isang dora gal goshi eobseo yo nal gaereul geo dwo ga shyeot jyo (Oh no)~"

"neoye sesangeuro, yeorin barameul tago~ (Yeah) ni gyeoteuro, eodi eseo wat nyago, From you~ hae malkge mudneun nege, Oh, bimirira malhaesseo~ (Oh) manyang idaero, hamkke georeumyeon eodideun cheonguk il teni~" nanyi Dio mengakhiri nyanyiannya.

"Kai, bagaiamana dengan suaraku? Sepertinya bertambah jelek saja, ah aku kurang latihan sih." Keluh Dio seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kai kapan bangun? Aku kangen main denganmu lagi. Haha, jujur, aku rindu dengan sentuhanmu Kai. Aku rindu dengan sifat manjamu. Aku rindu dengan dirimu yang suka sekali menyuruhku menemani begadang hanya untuk bermain game. Aku rindu dengan pujianmu setiap aku memasak. Aku rindu dengan pelukan hangatmu. Aku rindu dengan kebiasaan kita yang hampir setiap malam itu. Haha.." ucap Dio dengan wajah memerah disaat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Cepat sadar yah chagi, aku kembali kekamar dulu." Ucap Dio seraya menggerakkan kursi rodanya keluar kamar Kai.

Keesokkan harinya…

Dio masuk kekamar rawat Kai dengan senyuman yang terus terpatri diwajah imutnya. Masih seperti biasa, ruangan itu hening. Dio pun menjalankan kursi rodanya kesamping tempat tidur Kai, Dio mengelus surai hitam milik Kai dan mengecup kening Kai dengan susah payah.

"Chagi, cepatlah bangun. Ayo kita bermain seperti dulu lagi." Ucap Dio seakan menyemangati Kai untuk sadar.

"Chagi, aku jadi teringat, masa-masa kita masih menjadi trainee waktu itu. Pertemuan kita yang secara tidak sengaja malah menjadikan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Haha.." ucap dan tawa Dio.

*Flashback*

_Dio POV_

Aku berlari-lari di lorong gedung SM Entertainment karena aku hampir telat latihan menyanyi. Entah karena aku tidak memperhatikan jalan atau apa, aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sepertinya juga berlari dari arah yang berlawanan dariku.

"Ah mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucapku seraya berdiri dan membungkukkan badanku.

"Ne, gwaenchana." Ucapnya seraya berdiri juga dan menatapku dengan mata coklatnya. Astaga, namja ini tampan sekali. Mata coklat yang sedikit sipit, kulitnya yang sawo matang, dan bibir merah pucat miliknya.

"Heloo?" ucapnya membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah ne." ucapku malu-malu takut ketahuan sedang memperhatikannya tadi.

"Siapa namamu? Aku Kim Jongin. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku Kai." ucap Kai seraya menjulurkan tangannya kedepanku. Aku pun menjabat tangannya dan berkata,

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Biasa dipanggil Dio. Bangapta." Ucapku seraya memamerkan senyumanku.

"Nado. Oh ya, aku sedang terburu-buru. Maaf perkenalan kita sampai sini saja." Ucapnya seraya berlari kearah ruang dance sepertinya.

"Ne, gwaenchana." Teriakku seraya berlari kearah ruang vocal. Ah, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat tadi, apakah aku menyukainya?

_Dio POV End_

*Flashback End*

"Kau ingat Kai, dulu kau punya seorang yeojachingu bernama Haera, tapi kau memutuskannya karena diriku. Aku sempat merasa tidak enak saat itu, apalagi yeojachingumu itu sering sekali menstalk-ku, tapi kamu selalu melindungiku sehingga akhirnya ia tidak lagi menstalkku. Gomawo Chagi." Ucap Dio seraya menggenggam tangan kanan Kai.

"Neomu neomu joahae chagiya. Saranghae, yeongwonhi." Ucap Dio seraya mengecup telapak tangan Kai. Tiba-tiba, tangan kanan Kai bergerak sedikit membuat Dio segera melepaskan genggamannya. Kai membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan Dio yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau sadar Kai." ucap Dio seraya memeluk Kai erat. Disaat ia tidak merasakan balasan, Dio pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kai yang menatapnya bingung.

"Nuguseyo?" ucap Kai membuat Dio merasa ada yang menohok hatinya.

"Aku Dio, Kai." lirih Dio.

"Dio? Lalu siapa aku?" tanya Kai seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

TBC~

Hahaha… *ketawa setan* nahlo, Kai amnesia jangan2 tuh… hayo, gimana? Abal kan ffnya.. u,u yaudah, last aku minta review aja yah.. :D

Nah, author mau ngasih lirik Angel dulu yoa.. ^^

EXO-K – Angel (Into Your World) (너의 세상으로)

마치 아무것도 모르는 아이로 그렇게 다시 태어난 순간 같이

machi, amu geot do moreu neun airo geureohke dashi, tae eo nan sungan gati

This moment feels like I was born as a child who knew nothing

Saat ini terasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa

잠시 꿈일까 감았다 떠 보니

jamshi, kkumil kkabwa hanbeon deo nun gamat da tteo boni

I closed my eyes again in case it would be a dream

Aku menutup mataku lagi dan berharap ini hanya mimpi

역시 너무 간절했던 네 앞에 기도하듯 서 있어

yeokshi, neomu ganjeol haetdeon ni ape, gido hadeut seo isseo

You were standing in front of my desperate self and praying

Kau berdiri didepan keputusasaan diriku dan berdoa

단 한 번만 네 옆에서 발을 맞춰 걸어 보고파 한 번, 딱 한 번만요

dan hanbeonman ni yeopeseo bareul majchwo georeo bogo pa hanbeon, ttak hanbeon man yo

Just once, I want to walk side by side with you

Sekali saja, aku ingin berjalan berdampingan bersamamu, berdampingan denganmu

너의 세상으로 여린 바람을 타고

neoye sesangeuro, (Yeah) yeorin barameul tago, (Yeah)

Taken by the soft wind to your world

Angin lembut membawaku ke duniamu

네 곁으로 어디에서 왔냐고

ni gyeoteuro, eodi eseo wat nyago

You asked me brightly where I came from to your side

Aku muncul tepat disampingmu, membuatmu bertanya darimana aku berasal

해맑게 묻는 네게 비밀이라 말했어

hae malkge mudneun nege, bimi rira malhaesseo

And I told you that It was a secret

Dan aku mengatakan padamu kalau ini rahasia

마냥 이대로 함께 걸으면

manyang idaero, hamkke georeu myeon

Wherever we walk together

Kemanapun kita berjalan bersama

어디든 천국일테니

eodideun cheonguk il teni

Will be paradise

Akan terasa seperti surga

미카엘 보다 넌 나에게 눈부신 존재

mikael, boda neon na ege nun bushin jonjae

You are an eye-blinding entity compared to Michael

Kamu lebih mempesona dibandingkan dengan malaikat

감히 누가 너를 거역해 내가 용서를 안 해

gamhi, nuga neoreul geoyeok hae, naega yongseo reul anhae

Who would remember you, I will not forgive it

Siapa yang mengingatmu, maka tidak akan bisa melupakannya

에덴 그 곳에 발을 들인 태초의 그 처럼 매일

e ten, geu gose bareul deurin taecho ye geu cheoreom, maeil,

Like the beginning when stepping into Eden

Sama seperti orang yang pertama menginjak taman surga

너 하나만 향하며 마음으로 믿으며

neo hanaman hyang hamyeo, maeumeuro mideumyeo

Believing you every day from the bottom of my heart

Mempercayaimu setiap hari dari lubuk hatiku

아주 작은 것이라도 널 힘들게 하지 못하게

aju jageun geoshi rado neol himdeulge haji mot hage

I always want to protect you

Aku ingin selalu menjagamu, bahkan untuk hal-hal sepele

항상 지키고 싶어 I'm eternally love

hangsang, jikigo shipeo I'm eternally love

So that even the small things won't tire you out, I'm eternally in love

Sehingga kau tidak merasa menderita, aku selalu mencintaimu

너의 수호자로 저 거센 바람을 막고

neoye suho jaro, jeo geosen barameul makgo

As your guardian, I will block the stiff wind

Sebagai pelindungmu aku ingin menghalangi angin kencang

네 편으로 모두 다 등을 돌려도

ni pyeoneuro, moduda deungeul dollyeo do

Even though people turn their backs to you

Bahkan saat orang-orang tidak memperdulikanmu

힘에 겨운 어느 날 네 눈물을 닦아 줄

hime gyeo un eoneu nal, ni nunmureul dakka jul

If I could become the person who can wipe your tears

Jika aku bisa menjadi orang yang bisa menghapus air matamu

그런 한 사람 될 수 있다면

geureon han saram, dwelsu it damyeon

on a tiring day

Di saat hari-hari yang melelahkan

어디든 천국일테니

eodideun cheonguk il teni

It will be paradise

Itu akan seperti surga

널 사랑하게 돼버린 난 이제 더 이상 돌아갈 곳이 없어요 날개를 거둬가셨죠 (oh no)

neol sarang hage, dwae beorin nan, ije deo isang dora gal goshi eobseo yo nal gaereul geo dwo ga shyeot jyo (Oh no)

I, who has fallen in love with no other place to, Go back my wings have been talen away (oh no)

Aku, yang telah jatuh cinta padamu dan tidak ada tempat untuk orang lain, kembali, sayapku patah (oh no)

영원한 삶을 잃었대도 행복한 이유 나의 영원 이젠 그대이니까 Eternally Love

yeongwonhan salmeul ilheot daedo haengbok han iyu naye yongwon ijen geudae inikka (yongwon ijen geudae inikka) Eternally Love (Eternally Love)

Even though I lost my everlasting life, the reason to my happiness You are my eternity Eternally Love

Demi kebahagiaanku, aku rela kehilangan kehidupan abadiku, kamulah segalanya, cinta abadiku

너의 세상으로 여린 바람을 타고

neoye sesangeuro, (Yeah) yeorin barameul tago, (Yeah)

Taken by the soft wind to your world

Angin lembut membawaku ke duniamu

네 곁으로 어디에서 왔냐고

ni gyeoteuro, eodi eseo wat nyago

You asked me brightly where I came from to your side

Aku muncul tepat disampingmu, membuatmu bertanya darimana aku berasal

해맑게 묻는 네게 비밀이라 말했어

hae malkge mudneun nege, bimi rira malhaesseo

And I told you that It was a secret

Dan aku mengatakan padamu kalau ini rahasia

마냥 이대로 함께 걸으면

manyang idaero, hamkke georeu myeon

Wherever we walk together

Kemanapun kita berjalan bersama

어디든 천국일테니

eodideun cheonguk il teni

Will be paradise

Akan terasa seperti surga


End file.
